


Dreadwing x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Dreadwing/ female autobot reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were in deep space when you found a distress call from a Decepticon you were an Autobot but did not want to be any more so you decided to check it out when you got to the ship you found the nemesis and it looked broken so you opened your hatch in your ship and floated to the nemesis deck went to the door and opened it once in you walked around it was creepy when you looked around you could see dead Decepticons all over lots of vheichons and even breakdown was dead what did the Autobots do to them you thought. Once you got to the main deck you found some more vheicons all of them dead and dreadwing was there when you got closer you could tell he was still alive but barely the only way to save him now was to bond but that was permanent, you decided to do it because hopefully the decepticons accept you, you then opened his spark chamber and you opened yours and let them bond you saw his life and he would if saw yours but he was barely alive so he was probably blacked out. You then carefully picked him up and dragged him through the halls back to the flight deck and into your ship. Then you put him on a berth and layer down beside him


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up dreadwing was still asleep up so you left him and went to the pilot seat on your ship and put it on autopilot and went to the stasis pod and put dreadwing in and put your self in another one and closed the door waiting for another 200 years until you reached earth.

200 years later two stasis pods crash on planet earth and the Decepticons and Autobots race to get to them first

Your POV

When you awake you are on a berth when you look over you see dreadwing strapped on another birth. Then the door opens and in came your worst enemy Optimus prime.


End file.
